


Christmas Cookies

by ajay3bee



Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay3bee/pseuds/ajay3bee
Summary: Seasonal Cheer





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nikki & Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended.  
> Author’s Note: All the mistakes are mine. Ann – thanks doesn’t seem enough, but unfortunately it’s all I’ve got, so thanks once again, both for tidying up this fic and the great suggestions!   
> First published: December 2008

The warm smell of baking and spices permeated the apartment, floating through the air in partnership with the sound of Christmas music. The normally neat kitchen was littered with the detritus of a major cooking campaign, with every available work surface being used to hold baking trays of uncooked dough and wire racks filled with cooling cookies. In the middle of the room stood a sturdy wooden table, its surface covered with cookies that appeared to be grouped together in various stages of decoration. Even the kitchen chairs had been pressed into service, buried under carefully balanced boxes, some of which already contained the finished baked goods tied up neatly in beribboned cellophane bags.

This picture of culinary endeavour was, however, noticeably missing one crucial element – a cook. Although, a closer examination of the kitchen table provided evidence that the baker’s departure from the room had been unexpected, as coloured icing lazily oozed onto the tabletop from an abandoned piping bag.

* * * * *

“This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to help me in the kitchen this afternoon,” Nikki complained, making a huge effort to turn her head slightly so that she could see Nora’s face.

Draped, as she was, in boneless contentment over Nora, it was a half-hearted complaint at best. And given the unconscious grin that edged her lips and the general air of satisfaction that surrounded her, her complaint lost even the smallest of stings.

“Sorry, I just couldn't help myself,” Nora cheerfully replied, meeting Nikki’s eyes with an unrepentant grin as she cast her mind back to the start of the afternoon’s activities.

Although the kitchen looked like a whirlwind had hit it, the system that they’d developed had been working well, and the baking and decorating of the mountain of cookies that Nikki had volunteered to supply for the Police Benevolent Fund Children’s Christmas party had been well underway. But as the afternoon had progressed, Nora had found herself more and more distracted from her appointed task of applying the sugar balls to the iced cookies by the sight of Nikki's tongue, which had started to peek out from between her lips with increasing frequency as she’d concentrated on carefully icing the cookies.

After another 15 minutes, in which Nikki had unintentionally upped the pressure by adding lip nibbling to the visual torture, Nora’s completely distracted attention had meant that some of her cookies had ended up with some very creative designs. She’d also managed to convince herself that if she could just have one little kiss; it would be enough to allow her to continue with her allotted task.

Nikki, who’d been completely unaware of the effect she was having on her partner, had been very surprised when the piping bag she’d been holding was gently removed from her hands and laid on the table. She’d looked across at Nora and had been just about to ask what was going on when Nora’s finger had stopped her, caressing her lips gently. Gazing into Nikki’s beautiful, but confused, dark eyes Nora had leant in for her mentally promised ‘little kiss’.

By the time they’d slowly parted, Nora had realised that she’d had a change of heart - one little kiss wasn’t nearly enough to recompense her for the torture that she’d endured, and so she’d returned to those oh so distracting lips for a second payment, and then a third.

A short time later, a mutual decision - that the kitchen was not the best place to continue the discussion of Nikki’s repayment plan - found them relocating to the more comfortable surroundings of their bedroom.

* * * * *

Nora returned to the present as Nikki shifted and made an obvious effort to motivate herself.

“Where are you going?” she asked, and Nikki looked at her with a slightly sheepish air.

“I want a cookie.”

Nora laughed. “Well, you’ve got several hundred to choose from – bring back a plate and we’ll share.” She watched with unconcealed pleasure as a suddenly animated Nikki sprang from the bed, not even stopping to put on her robe as she hurried from the room in search of sugary sustenance.

Only a couple of minutes had passed when Nikki returned with a plate piled high with cookies and a puzzled expression on her face.

Nora lifted the covers in invitation, and Nikki quickly placed the plate on a side table and gratefully slid back into the warm bed. After settling comfortably in Nora’s arms, Nikki reached across and carefully lifted a cookie from the top of the pile, holding it up so that Nora could see it.

“Nora, ummm… exactly what where you thinking when you decorated this cookie?”

Nora looked at the design she had unconsciously placed on the green-iced Christmas tree-shaped cookie and started to giggle at the undeniable proof of her less than virtuous thoughts.

Taking the telltale cookie and returning it to the pile, Nora whispered tenderly “Rather than tell you, I think I’d prefer to show you,” before she proceeded to draw her lover a very comprehensive picture.


End file.
